


Predator and Prey: Amara II

by Lizzy Landon (Lizzy_Landon)



Series: Predator and Prey: Amara [2]
Category: Alien vs Predator (2004)
Genre: Alien Sex, F/M, alien - Freeform, predator - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-16
Updated: 2019-01-14
Packaged: 2019-09-20 01:12:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 13
Words: 11,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17012718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lizzy_Landon/pseuds/Lizzy%20Landon
Summary: Vata's father is killed in a ceremonial battle, and his mother's taken her life after. Aduih, his brother is being held captive, and in order to save him and Amara, he has to fight to the death for his right as clan leader.Following Amara back to Prime, Dominic starts to resent her. She just walked away from him, when Vata showed up, and would have left him, if he hadn't of followed her. She'll have to choose, of he'll choose for her.Amara loves Vata, but she cares for Dominic also. It was easy to walk away, when he didn't know that she was leaving. He followed her back to Prime, and now she's unable to let him go, even when Vata and Dominic's demanding that she choose.Will Vata be able to save them all, humans and Yautja's from the sadistic clan leader, and will Amara choose between the man that she has a human bond with, or the Yautja male, who she's still making connections with.





	1. Chapter 1

We're living underground in a strange utopia, consisting of three communities, naturists, free love and patriarchal.

The nude community, survives solely on their own resources, and refuse to have any interactions with the other communities.

The free love community, seems to be the most friendly, all the members are same sex couples, and they have a celebration for everything. 

My favorite and least favorite, is the patriarchal society. I love a take control kind of man, by all means dominate me, but wait a minute...

"What do you mean by, am I aware that women have no rights in this community?" 

"What did you think that patriarchal meant?"

"Dom... can you please be quiet, and let me handle this."

"Okay, so I'm going to need you to apologize to him, and you to reprimand her." Says, the appointed registration person.

"Say what now?" I ask.

"I don't think that this is going to be a good fit. You can try the free love community, they'll let anyone in."

 

"How do you mess up free love, and nudity. I mean... you can't... you just can't." States, Dominic.

"Well I guess that I'm the damn exception."

"Factionless, that's what the hell we are, I hope that you have a plan Tris." 

"Oh shut up." I state, agitated.

Heading to the entrance of the community, we're intercepted by two of the patriarchal folks.

"Ooh.. she has a mouth on her."

I'm about to tell him to shut up also, when Dominic stops me, with a flick of my nose.

It takes everything within me, to keep the wild kitten raging to get out tamed.

"Yeah, she does."

"We heard about your misfortune, and as we are a humanitarian society, we can't let you starve or be without shelter." He explains.

"So, until we can get you setup in your own community, we'll accept you temporarily, please keep the missus under control."

"Yeah, I think that I can handle that." Replies Dominic, giving me a smack on the butt.

If I wasnt already peeved, I'd have played along also, but all I can do is raise my chin in angry silence.

"Follow me..."

We're sharing a home with a nice couple, that I'm not sure that I like. She's taken me on as an apprentice, teaching me how to make food from scratch. 

Its "The Little House on the Prairie" days. No electricity, although they do have indoor plumbing. All three communities are vegetarians, and they have somehow built a mechanism to allow the sun in underground, similar to how the egyptians did it.

Everyone shares food and services, they all work together for the enhancement of the society as a whole. It's not a bad way to live, but I prefer to live above ground.

Olivia, she like everyone below ground were born here. After Vata's elder grandfather times four passed, the law went into effect that the human numbers were to be limited.

Vata's elder father, had this place built, and then killed all the Yautja's that knew about it. He did it for his human wife, so that she could survive.

"He must have loved her." I state, kneeding the dough.

"He loved us, the humans... he banned them from hunting us on this planet. To bad, that he couldn't stop them from hunting those on Earth."

"You know about Earth?"

"Of course, we're not stupid, we know where we come from."

"I didn't mean it like that..."

"I know... now let's get to making these cinnamon buns, before the men return."

The men are responsible for growing, and harvesting the food, repairs, and anything outside of the home, while the women take care of the children, and home.

Coming back from their manly duties, she goes to her knees to remove her significant other's shoes. Dominic's watching me, waiting... 

With an encouraging smile, she nods in his direction, and I proceed to yank his shoes off. Smirking at my plight, I toss them hard, into his stomach.

"How was your day?" She asks.

"Good, nothing exciting or new happened."

"And how was your first day on the job?" She inquires of Dominic.

"It was good, and educatuonal."

"Good, I hope that you'll love it enough, to stay."

Not me... he can, but I'm gone as soon as I can.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kilomoon - 1000 years

They have him bound to a tree, and cutting his bonds he falls to his knees. Helping him to his feet, I take him to the yautjanoid's community. 

"Mother and father..." Says Aduih.

"I know..."

"Bahn, he's petitioning the elders to exterminate the oomans."

Bahn's had his eyes on leading the clan for awhile, and took the opportunity to take it when I left.

"I won't allow him to do that."

"We can't let him do that."

Leaving him, to rest with his mate, I enter the home that I'd had built for her. The translator has taken her somewhere safe, and refuses to tell me where. 

Tomorrow I'll take back, what was rightfully ours.

 

"My claim on the clan still stands, and I challenge Bahn for the right as clan leader."

Standing before the elders, a group of our clan members are witnesses to the proceedings.

"We gave you our terms, and you rejected it. We told you, we won't have an ooman leading our people."

"Who I take as my mate, is of no concern to the clan, she poses no threat. My claim is valid..."

"Give him his chance, I'll send him to meet his father soon enough." Bahn interjects, coming down from his seat.

A growl in warning, and the elders come to their feet. "For now, we are unable to decide."

"You can't deny me my right!"

Bahn draws his weapon, and I draw mine. "We have spoken, if you go against our wishes Bahn, you forfeit your right to lead!" States Astba, the head elder.

"Let him be, you'll get your chance." Says Naidka.

She got what she wanted, to be a wife to the clan leader. With her behind him, this can't end well for any of us.

"Bring them in."

My heart skips a beat, thinking that Amara had been captured. Instead, it's Aduih' and his mate, they're being led in, chained together.

He was supposed to have her taken somewhere safe. Once they found out that he was missing, they'd go straight to her.

"Release my brother, he's committed no trespasses." I state, going to him.

"He attacked me, your mother took her own life, I'm not to blame for that."

"You forced her hand, the claiming of another's mate after defeat, hasn't been practiced in a kilomoon." Aduih, spits out.

"But it's still an option... you must make amends for your offense."

"What do you want?" Aduih, inquires.

"Since I'm down one wife, I'll take yours."

"No!"

"Or your life, if you're unable to part with her."

Either way, Aduih loses... "Exile should be sufficient, for the both of them." I offer.

Everyone's quiet awaiting his response.

"No."

"Is there nothing else, that would appease you? You hate the oomans, why would you take one to wife?" I ask, already knowing the answer.

"This discussion is over, what will it be?"

"Let her go, he'll take her after you're dead anyways." I advise quietly.

"Would you give up Amara?"

"No..."

"What would you do?" He asks.

I would fight, and that's what I do, my blade's tossed in Bahn's direction, who counters with two aimed at Aduih and I. 

Hacking his bonds in half, he relieves me of my sword. Two guards coming at us, we take them down. Keeping Giselle behind him, another one attacks, his powerful strikes knocks Aduih off of his feet.

"Aduih!" Her scream distracts me, and taking a blade to the stomach, I cut my attacker's throat. Three star shaped knives, to the eye, and throat, of Aduih's assailant, ends their fight.

No one else engages us, and backing towards the exit, Bahn approaches, spear drawn. "Stop, to end this dispute, one last and final challenge for the rights of clan leader, will commence in three days time!" States, Astba.

"I accept." Bahn and I, state in unison.


	3. Dominic

I love agitating her, but she's been hostile ever since we got back here. Liam's come to report, on the challenge between Vata and the newly appointed clan leader.

She wants to see him, and being denied, I know her, she's not going to accept that.

Keeping a close watch on her, I follow her as she creeps out the exit. She's not made it five steps, before I grab her from behind.

Putting up a fight, I subdue her. "Easy... it's just me..." I whisper.

"Dom... what the hell..."

"What is it with you, you're going to risk getting killed to see him? You heard what Liam said, curfew for humans, they're trying to kill us off."

"I need to see him, what If something happens to him, and I didn't take this opportunity. It could be my last chance to see him."

This woman is going to be the death of me. Catching up to her, I take her hand in mine.

"I'm starting to think that I care more about you, than you care about me."

"Don't say that..."

"It's true..."

"No it's not, I care... It's just... complicated."

"Complicated as in... you want to have your cake, and eat it too."

"Complicated as in... I care for you, but I love him." She snaps.

Ouch... 

"Nice..." I state, releasing her hand.

"Look... I'm sorry... It's just that, I'm a little tense."

"I can help you with that."

Her small smile's a welcome sight, after days of frowns and worry lines. "Let me help you with that." I state, stopping her with a hand on her waist.

I can see her internal war, wanting to take me up on my offer, but needing to get to him.

Seizing the moment, I pull her close, gently lifting her chin, my lips meet hers. A soft murmur of approval from her, as her hand lightly touches my face.

Her kisses becoming urgent, needy, I move down to her neck. An audible gasp, and her body trembles.

Breaking away, we both hear it at the same time, footsteps. Taking cover behind a large tree, we watch in strained silence, as one of them emerges.

A patrol so close to the underground secret community, isn't good. Stopping listening, it moves on, and we wait until we're sure that it's a good distance away from us, before quickly going in the opposite direction.

 

Arriving at the small community, just as the sun is coming up, Cara's seen exiting our old home.

"Hey..."

"What are you doing here, you shouldn't be here." Says, Cara.

"I'm going to see Vata."

"And I'm just following her."

"He doesn't need to see you, he doesn't need to be distracted. I'll have someone escort you back."

"No, you can't tell me what I can and can't do." Replies Amara, heading past Cara.

Latching onto her, Cara halts her steps, with an aggressive tug on her arm.

"These are my friends, my family, I'm not about to let you get us killed. You'll go back to the underground community, or I'll have you forcibly returned.

"If you don't remove your paws from off of my person, I'm going to break your hand." Amara states, calmly.

It's a tense few seconds, before Cara releases her. 

"He's in the house that he had built for you. There's been nothing but problems, ever since you came here, you had better hope that he doesn't lose."

 

"What was that about?" I ask, depositing her on the doorstep.

"I don't know, apparently I'm to blame for the misery that's befallen them."

"Well hell... am I the only one that likes you?"

The alien comes to the door, as I'm kissing her goodbye.

"See you..." I ask, probing.

"Soon..." She says, before going into the house.

I don't know how it happened, but my physical attraction progressed from a love-hate relationship, into a care for her deeply relationship.

I'm trying to accept her, as is, but I don't know if I can take much more of this. Nothing was formally said, concerning our relationship, but she belonged to me. 

And then, there's the issue of Amara just flying the coop, she just walked away. She can't think that much of me, if she did that. But then again, she did leave the humanoid, and she claims to love him.

She'll have to choose, and if not, I will...


	4. Amara II

Dominic's been distant, preferring to keep to our old dwelling. We can't go back to the underground folks, not with the humanoids policing the area.

Going to him two days later, in the evening, he's short with me. "What's your problem?" 

"You."

"Okay, someone's in a mood."

"Who's in what?" It's Joy, coming out of the kitchen area. I don't even know why I'm upset, we never had an exclusivity agreement.

"Are you two a thing now?"

"Why would our relationship concern you, aren't you with the alien?"

"Now see... I wasn't talking to you."

"Alright, let's bring it down a notch... Joy if you could give us a moment."

"Yeah, I'll see you tonight." She says, kissing him on the cheek.

I think not... not in here she won't.

"Look if you're acting out, because you're jealous, I understand. But, I didn't ask you to come here, you followed me..."

"You can't be serious, I followed you for a reason. But I think, that I was being hasty and stupid. I think that maybe we should part ways."

"What, no..."

"You're so full of it, and selfish."

"Oh I'm selfish... you're blaming me, because you made the decision to come here."

"Do you not get it, or do you just not want to get it?"

"Get what?"

"Dude..."

"Don't call me a dude."

"Would you prefer, that I called you a bitch?"

Responding with a light humorless chuckle, I throw everything that's within reach at him. 

"You're crazy!" Dodging the whatnots, vase, and candles, he manages to stop me from getting to anything else.

Pulling me into him, and twisting me, so that he's behind me. My arms pinned, I struggle to break free of his hold.

"If you don't let me go..."

"What, you'll scream? Go ahead, call for him... I have something for him, when he comes."

"What are you talking about?"

"Like, I'm going to tell you." He states, releasing me.

"Dom, don't do anything stupid."

"Like coming here for you? Don't worry, I won't do anything nowhere near as stupid as that."

"Where is all of this coming from, I don't understand...."

"Well understand this, you choose him, or you choose me, there's no in between."

I feel bad, I care for and want the both of them, why can't I have them both? 

"I hate to say this, but you're acting like a whore." (Courtesy of a reader)

"What?" I'm appalled.

"You're flip flopping between the both of them, and lusting after Dominic." (Courtesy of a reader)

Giselle's a hater... "FYI, I'm not lusting anymore, I've had a taste of the goods and can get it anytime that I want it."

"You and Joy both..."

Now if she wasn't "family", there would have been an exchange of a few not so nice words.

Tensions are high, and folks are on edge, about the ceremonial battle. Our fates lie in the hands of Vata, literally...

It doesn't help, that Aduih's being held hostage again, if Vata fails, the current leader will put an end to his father's line for good. No more claims from this family.

She must be a nervous wreck, as not only is her mate being held captive, and his life threatened, but the offending leader wants her as one of his wives.

Here I am rattling on about being greedy, without a care for her feelings and what she's going through. Her careless words stem from my lack of consideration.

Maybe Dominic's right, maybe I am selfish.

"I'm sorry, you have alot on your mind, I shouldn't be heaping my insignificant problems on you, when you're going through so much."

"It's okay."

"You always say that, even when it's not true. It's okay, to not be okay."

What I didn't expect, was a barrel full of tears, and a snot bubble. I was trying to be empathic, and ended up in a tight embrace, unsure of what to do.

Inwardly cringing, I hug her back, trying to soothe her. Next time, I'll stick with being selfish, that works for me.


	5. Vata II

Today's the day, and my attention drawn to my brother, he's been beaten, and is suffering from starvation and thirst.

Facing my adversary, his taunting smirk at my anger, causes me to lash out at his offense. 

His smile drops, and it's replaced by disgust. Blocking my hit, he shoves me away. He's strong, and his counterattack causes me to lose my balance.

Not allowing me to regain my footing, he attacks, and coming back up, I turn away from his strike, drawing blood, with a well placed stab.

The wound doesn't sway him from his goal, and going for my throat, his blade slices the air, missing it's mark. Trying to disarm him fails, and I receive a blow that cuts deep.

The blade rips through muscle, and using the last of my strength, in my wounded arm, I shove my spear deep into his stomach.

It has the desired effect, a bellow following in it's wake, as I drag the spear upwards, opening his chest. The fight's not over, and withdrawing my spear, we circle each other.

He attacks first going for my wounded arm again, and avoiding his assault, my blade makes contact with his chest. Pausing his breathing's shallow, he goes to his knees. 

My blade's raised, as he waits for my death strike. A piercing pain in my back, and a sword comes out the front of my chest. The witnesses are in an uproar, as I turn to face my assaulter. 

Naidka... A powerful hit to the face, sends me a few feet away from her. 

 

The pain in my arm is no more, and my chest no longer hurts. Amara's sleeping in a nearby chair, and going to her, she wakes.

"Vata..." 

Gathering her into my arms, she holds to me, as I take her to the ooman clan.

"I want to stay here, with you."

"You cannot." Giving me a quizzical look, she lays her head back onto my shoulder, as she doesn't understand our language. She's going to have to learn, as I learn her's.

Navigating the halls of the home, I place her in her bed, a huge sleeping mat, that sits up off of the floor. The yautjanoids love this type of sleeping dwelling.

Holding tightly to me, I try to pry her arms from my neck, and she holds tighter still. "Stay with me." She whispers.

Removing her arms, while being delicate about not breaking them, I drop her onto the mat. "Please?" 

I have to deal with Naidka and her mate, the last thing that I remember is her, escaping with Bahn. She left a few bodies in her wake.

My needs can wait, and so will hers. Leaving without another word, she calls to me, and not responding, something small hits the door on my way out.

"Naidka and Bahn, are no longer our brother and sister."

"ic'jit!"

"ic'jit!"

The word's thrown around liberally, in response to the elder's statement.

"Any news?" I inquire.

"Not yet, they haven't left prime, our hunters are searching for them.

"Bring them back alive, if possible."

"Amara and Giselle will have to be kept safe, until we find them." Aduih says, quietly.

"A word, Vata." Says Astba, as the elders take their leave.

Walking with me to the ceremonial burial chamber, Aduih follows behinds us.

"Seven generations of your family have led the clan, and you make the eighth. I must say, that I'm eager to see where you'll lead us."

"So am I... this wasn't what I wanted."

"Your father said as much, but I have faith in you."

Drawing nearer to his burial tomb, a sadness overtakes me. Our clan leaders are kept in an underground crypt, everyone else is subjected to purification via the flame.

"We still have our reservations about a clan leader, who takes an ooman to mate, but some indiscretions can be overlooked."

"Amara will live with the others of her kind, and I'll not take another to mate."

"A shame... your family always did favor the humans."

"Is there something else that you needed to discuss, Astba?" I state, growing tired of the ooman conversation.

A hand on my father's tomb, electronic images of his life, the hunts, our family playback. A digital copy of his legacy, suspended in mid-air, we watch in silence.

"Indeed there is..." Says Astba, from behind us.

He's watching a silent history of our elder father. "He loved the oomans, so much so, that he sired a child with one."


	6. Dominic / Amara

I don't understand the chit, at his request, she's taken back to the underground communities, and I don't want to understand my actions, but I follow her.

She's keeping to herself, as I refused to talk to her, until she's decided who she wants. Wanting to force her to understand, what she'll be losing, Joy came with me.

It's wrong to lead her on, but hey in times of war, they'll be some casualties. 

Nowhere else to go, she has to endure, our cuddle and coddle fests. 

"Where's Amara?" Inquires our hostess, as she's bringing in a plate of cookies, with tea.

"I don't know."

"And I don't care." Says, Joy.

Her comment produces a narrowed eyed glare from the lady of the house, and not wanting any parts of this, I excuse myself.

She's been spending a lot of time away from our temporary home, and I was so caught up in my anger that I didn't notice.

Going in search of her, she's being escorted back out of the nudist community.

"What are you doing?"

"I told them, that I was interested in being given a second chance, at joining their community."

"And are you?"

"No, I just wanted to see some penis, being as how I'm not getting any."

"Reptilian Ralph's neglecting you?" I state, trying not to smile.

"His name's Vata, and yeah he's doing leader things, I guess."

"If you wanted a look-see, I can honor that request, and so much more."

"I know that you can, but..."

"You don't want me to."

"I don't want to argue with you, but isn't Joy waiting for you?"

"Don't put this off on me."

"I'm not, but I'm definitely not sharing."

"I can share you, but you can't share me?"

"Uh, no... that's your thing not mine."

Oh, this just keeps getting better and better...

 

I hate to admit it, but Dom was looking so good. Coming from the naked folks community, with all those delectable man parts hanging out, I wanted to jump him right then and there.

Vata's abandonment stings, but I can't expect him to be at my beck and call always. He has duties, responsibilities... and I'm left to my own devices, which isn't a good thing. 

I'm itching to get into something, and Dom's a wicked distraction. So, I move in with another family, they're nice people, everybody's nice.

"No, you go when I go... and I can't, I'm already late getting dinner started."

"Amara can go with me..."

"Go where?" I ask, joining them in the living room.

"To the springs, everyone goes there to go swimming." Says Aimee, my host's teen daughter.

"Sure, I can take you, it's no problem."

"No, I wouldn't want to impose on you."

"It's nothing really, I can do it."

"Two hours max, and that's it." She says, to her daughter.

"Thanks!"

 

It's a world within a world, and I'm amazed at the beauty of it. A large sandy canyon, that goes on forever. Rich deep oranges, and light purple coloring, with high walls. I left Aimee with her friends, at the hotsprings, which has gorges upon gorges of them.

I might have to reconsider living topside, this is amazing. Squeezing through a small opening, I'm in another small gorge, with limited light, I run my hands along the wall. The grooves and groves are wonderfully cool, and so's the sand in this area.

Removing my shirt, and shoes, I lie down with my arms and legs spread wide, enjoying the feel of the grainy sand on my body.

Eyes closed, I revel in my "me" time. Sighing, I place my shirt under my head, and relax. Drawing comfort from the semi darkness and the quietness.

My thoughts are of Vata, as I drift off to sleep. 

It's dark when I awake, I can barely see. Letting my eyes adjust, I can now see more clearly. Trying to remember which way that I came in, I take a chance and continue on. 

A rustle in the distance, stops me cold. Straining to hear in the darkness, I wait. Sure that nothings there, I move on, and there it goes again.

My pace increases, and so does the sound. Oh, no... It's coming from behind me! Breaking out into a run, I can hear footsteps chasing me. 

Panicked and not about to die in these wonderfully well constructed catacombs, I turn a few corners, hoping to lose my stalker, I'm prepared to run all night, if need be. 

My plan's ruined, when I run into a dead end.

Out of breath, and scared out of mind, clicking sounds echoing off the walls, does nothing to ease my fear. Waiting for the body attached to the sound, to appear.

I contemplate my options, I'll fight, probably lose, but if I must go out, at least I'll go out fighting. A large shadow appears, and all my bravado drops. 

Backed against the wall, no weapons to defend myself with, I use the only defense available. Screaming like a banshee, I run at the shawdow, hard and fast, only to land flat on my face.

A leg's interrupted my attempt at fighting my way out of here. Facing my attacker, I scream again. "Can you not do that?" The voice is guttural even in our language, so I know that it's one of them.

It doesn't sound like Aduih, and straining my eyes, the features aren't visible. "What do you want?"

Offering me a hand, I decline, coming to my feet.

"I was just out exploring, and I found you."

"How did you get down here?"

"Same as you, I walked."

"No, I mean down here with us, the humans, you're not supposed to know about this place."

"I live here."

"In here, in the Canyon?"

"No, with the humans, with no body coverings."

"Are you the only one?"

"No, there's more of my people here, a comnunity inside of their community."

Oh my freaking god!


	7. Amara III

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dhi'ki-de ja ta u'darahje - Death to the abomination - (ja ta) my made up words

He's one of them, but human sized. We've been meeting a few times out of the week, in my secret place, well our secret place now. He has a kind disposition, and is eager to learn about his other half that lives above ground. 

He's a mixed breed, a human and Yautja combination. Yautja, that's what the aliens are. Yautja... I love it... sounds strong.

He's young by Yautja standards, and is tired of this existence, he wants to live above ground, but his mixed DNA keeps him from realising his dreams.

In exchange for stories about my time on Earth, he's teaching me their language. I know that it's frustrating for him, as it is for me, but he's patient.

Da'sal, I've grown fond of him, and our meetings, and when he didn't show one evening, I actually missed him. He's become a friend to me in these last weeks.

Waiting until everyone has left the Canyon, I venture out into the springs, undressing and entering the warm water. Now this is therapeutic... I see why everyone loves coming here. 

The tension leaving my body, I go under and come back up. "Can I join you?" His voice loud in the gorge, causes my heart to skip a beat. If fear was a scent, mine would perfume the whole room.

"Da'sal, you scared the shit out of me!"

The merriment in his eye's becomes clouded by something else, and trying to cover myself, he doesn't even make an attempt to look away. "Can you please turn around?"

"You don't have anything, that I haven't seen before."

"No, but you haven't seen all of mine, so I'd like to keep the rest of it private."

A small smile, before it's instantly gone. I can hear it also, footsteps echoing throughout the canyon. "A human..." Says Da'sal, listening intently. Scrambling to get dressed, I have my clothing on in record time, as Dominic enters our area. He's looking from Da'sal to me, then back at Da'sal.

"Did Vata shrink?"

 

We're outside of my temp home, I'm trying to get him to understand what Da'sal told me. Half breeds, a whole community of them, right here with us. 

If the others knew about them, they'd be killed. Abominations, is what they're called, a disgrace. "Vata wouldn't do something like that, he couldn't."

"Are you off your meds? He's one of them, has he ever said anything to you about having children with you?"

Come to think of it, no... and there hasn't been any contraceptive use either. I never really thought about it, I just figured that maybe having children, was a toss up in the air, with him. He wasn't human and I wasn't what he was, so... it could happen, maybe it couldn't.

"Talk to him about it, his response should tell you what you need to know."

And that's what I did... 

Demanding to see him, I had to take a number and get in line. This isn't what I was expecting, he has no time for me, I can't even share the same home with him.

And then to be treated like one of his subjects, I thought that I was the wife, what happened to that?

Liam's with me, even though I advised that I didn't need him. I can handle all of the curse words on my own. I'm not fluent but I can handle a few words.

He's with a few others of his kind, while I wait impatiently, with barely concealed anger. Darts flying his way, with every glance in my direction. 

"You're not supposed to be here."

Finally!!! "I... I miss you." Where the hell did that come from?

The back of his hand loving caressing my cheek, I lean into his caress, eyes closed reveling in the comfort that it gives me. 

"I've missed you too."

"Well... I guess that I'm not needed after all." Says Liam, as I'm lightly kissing Vata's hand.

"Wait, take her with you."

"No, I just waited a long ass time..."

"Amara, now isn't the time." Says Liam, interrupting my rant, with a hand on my arm.

Like hell it isnt...

Vata's breathing has increased and his face is set in stone. Tempering my anger, I take a few breaths to calm myself. "I waited a long time, I need to talk to you." I state, quietly.

A slight nod, and I follow him to a room, where the door is closed to prying ears.

"How could you dismiss me like that? I haven't seen you in weeks..."

"It's not safe."

"But still... I don't get to see you, do you even still want me?"

"Of course."

"I don't know what that means."

"Yes." He says, trying out a simpler word.

"When can I see you?"

With a sigh, he rambles on about something, that sounds like "Wah Wa Wa Wah..." to me.

"Liam!" I scream out the door.

 

An impromptu lesson, with Liam and I was able to convey my line of questioning to Vata.

"What do you think about, having children... with me?" I ask, Lying in his arms, later that night.

"No, it can't happen."

"What if it could?"

"It would be an aberration, it would have to be killed."

"Have to be?"

"It cannot live."

"Would you kill our child?"

"Dhi'ki-de ja ta u'darahje..."

 

Liam's translation floors me, "death to the abomination". There must have been some misunderstanding, he couldn't possibly have meant that about our child. I get a second opinion from Da'sal, and it's the same translation. Meeting him in our secret place, i'm not up for lessons today. "Where did you learn that?"

"A friend..."

"He's one of us, I can smell him on you."

"But I bathed, how could you still smell him?"

"We give off a scent, that humans can't detect. He's the one that marked your face?"

"Yes."

"You're mated to him?"

"No... well... yes... I guess."

"You don't know if you're mated to him?"

"I'm with him, so I guess we're mated."

"What about the human male, his scent's usually on you also. He's your mate?"

"It's complicated... What's with all these questions?"

"I don't think that he likes me."

"Well... that's because he thinks that you're trying to mate with me." I state jokingly, trying to lighten the mood.

"Well, his reasoning for not liking me is warranted, then."


	8. Vata / Amara

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> kha'bj-te — maniac/reckless

Inquiring about her bearing my children, I had to turn her from her foolish notions. As the clan leader, I uphold our traditions and beliefs. The clan is accepting of my decision to keep her as my mate, as long as she's kept separate from the clan and isn't privy to the clan concerns and issues. 

I love her, and I sacrifice everything for her, she can make this one sacrifice for me.

"I wish you well." I state, to Aduih.

He's moving forward with the genetic modification, a painful procedure to endure, just to be able to breed with his ooman mate. Astba's revelation about our elder father, has prompted him to do this. I, like the other's didn't know about this procedure, I never knew that there was a way for us to breed with them.

Now I know, and somehow Amara knows. I know her, and her questioning wasn't random. Being as how she's living underground with my elder father's spawns, I can only assume that she's run into them, which knowing her, probably wasn't random either.

My brother knows the danger involved in breeding half-breeds, but if this is his wish, then so be it. If the other half-breeds are found out, they'll be put to death, and my brother's child also. 

I don't want to be forced into having to choose between my family, Aduih and Amara alike, against the clan. I can control Amara, but my brother I cannot, I can only hope for the best.

The best was thirty two cycle moons ago, Naidka and Bahn haven't been found. The search has been called off, but the order still stands, "kill upon sight". Life has resumed as normal for the oomans, and my brother has moved his mate permanently to the underground community. The latest news from him, is that he's expecting a little one soon.

Everything is well, and as it should be...

I'd been so involved with the matters of the clan, that I didn't pick it up. Another Yautja, one distinct scent that she couldn't get rid of, no matter how much she scrubbed her skin.

She's preparing to leave, her body perfumed with oils that I hate, I love her natural scent. "You'll stay with me tonight."

"I have plans."

"To stay here."

"Oh, I'm allowed to live with you now? I don't have to stay in that big house by myself, with no children to keep me company? Giselle's so lucky, she has a Yautja, who loves her enough to risk having children with her."

She's almost fluent in our language, and I curse the being who taught her, now she won't be quiet. To make matter's worse, she speaks it with a funny tongue, our words with the ooman accentuation. It's an insult, the way that she chops our words up and blends them together, at her choosing. I've learned a lot from her these past weeks, she does what she wants, when she wants.

It's time to bring her to heel, as she's been a kha'bj-te these past weeks. Amara's been angry with me, ever since she found out that my brother's mate was carrying his child. Now she won't let me hear the last of it.

"They'll be no more talk of children, I cannot breed with you."

"Then I'll just have to find someone else who will."

Her words cut, like a knife to an already open wound. In my anger, I go for her, and she backs away. "Don't you dare touch me!"

"Someone like the Yautja male, that I smell on you? Who is he?"

"A friend..."

"You're not to see him anymore."

She doesn't say anything, and I know that she's not going to obey my request. "Amara..." I say, in warning.

"Fine..." She says, pushing past me.

 

"I don't know what to make of this wild behavior, if she doesn't get what she wants, she attempts to be cruel."

"Then give her what she wants." Says, Aduih.

An angry huff from me, and he shakes his head. "Is she really asking too much?"

Yes, she is... she's asking for something that I can't give.

"Well all I know, is that if you don't... Da'sal most certainly will."

"You know him?"

"Of course.... he comes to our home with Amara, he's a half-breed."

"And you didn't say anything?"

"What was I supposed to say, who she keeps company with, is of no concern of mine."

"You're my brother..."

"Yes, I am... and you're in need of a good throttling for being so dense, brother."

Stewing in my anger at Aduih and Amara's betrayal, my resolve concerning my decision becomes unbreakable.

"You're not to entertain him anymore, and she's not to see him. You'll tell me if she does."

"I see that your role as clan leader has gone straight to your tentacles, it didn't take long for you to become a monster, abusing your power." He says, rising.

"You'll do as I say, Aduih."

"No, I won't, goodbye brother."

AMARA

"This is beautiful..."

Vata's demanded that I stop seeing Da'sal and I agreed, but had no intentions of complying. I'd done more than disobey his command, I'd brought Da'sal topside.

They shouldn't be held in such regard, they're people... beings too. Abominations, what gives them the right?

He's excited about the sky, sun, grass, trees... this is new to him, and I'm enjoying watching him take it all in. "Hey... don't touch that!" He's reaching for one of the poisonous flowers.

"It'll make you sick." I inform him.

"Come on, we have to get you back."

"No, I'm not going back."

"Da'sal, if they see you, they'll kill you."

"I can't go back, not after seeing this."

"This is nothing, it's just grass and trees... It's not worth dying for."

"To you it's nothing, to me it's everything, you've had this all of your life, for me there's so much to see, to explore."

I was trying to be defiant, for Vata commanding me like a puppy. But I'm not about to be responsible, for his death.

Da'sal, please... you can't, where will you live?"

His low chuckle, says it all. "You planned this..."

"Yes, but I lacked the courage, without you who knows if I would have come up at all."

"So this is goodbye?"

"If you don't come with me, it is."

Going to him, I gently kiss him on the cheek, and hugging him, I feel a burning pain in my shoulder. Inhaling loudly, his hold on me tightens, as his tongue slides along my skin.

Releasing me, I touch my shoulder and there's blood on my fingers. "You bit me?"

"I thought it only proper, that you should bear my mark also."

One last lingering look, and he's gone disappearing into the woods. "You can come out now, Dom."

A rustle, footsteps drawing nearer, before there's a shadow by my side. "You're gonna be in so much shit, if he's caught."

"I know, our secret?"

"Scouts honor..."

The secret didn't last long, as they keep an account of their citizens, and one was missing.

The butthole that refused us entry into their community, moves through the small sea of topside citizens, importantly taking a stand on a small crate like object.

"Listen up, ladies and gentlemen! Our fugitive has been on the run for three days. Average foot speed over uneven ground, barring injury, is 4 miles an hour which gives us a radius of 127 miles! What I want out of each and every one of you is a hard target search of every ravine, cave, woods, and canyon in that area. Checkpoints go up at 30 miles! Our fugitive's name is Da'sal! Go get him!

Shaking my head at the nonsense, Dom the movie buff's, doubled over in laughter.


	9. Dominic / Amara II

Amara's with me, as we pretend to search for the human sized alien. It's been two weeks, these things sure know how to disappear. Everyone's coming back tired and empty handed. Operation, find him before they do, is an uber fail. 

"Do you know what I think?"

"What?"

"Maybe we should've left with him."

"He asked me to go with him, not you."

"Yeah, but I would've still followed you, you have a way with getting under a man's skin. Digging your claws in, and not letting go... I hate you."

"Yeah, well... I love you too." She says, with a smile.

Taking a break, we're nestled under a huge tree, it's branches extending out around us, offering us shade, and privacy. Her head in my lap, eyes closed, I watch her, my hand gently stroking her hair.

"You know, I almost thought that I lost you."

"Oh yeah, what happened to Joy's raggedy ass?"

"I sent her back, she was just a ploy to make you jealous."

"Well, mission accomplished."

We're both quiet, enjoying the sounds of... well nothing... the hairs on the back of my neck standing on end, I feel ill at ease.

"Amara..." I state, quietly."

"Mmm..."

"We gotta go." I whisper.

Her eyes pop open, and listening intently, I scan the woods. I did learn something from the human alien, how to spot their camaflouge.

Coming to our feet, the ominous sound of clicking freezes us. I don't want to alarm her, but It's two of them. If they were friendly, they would have made themselves known to us. 

One's on the ground, the other's in the trees, remaining calm, I don't want to alarm her.

"On three, we run like hell and don't look back." I whisper.

"What is it?"

"One, two, three!" I state, only for her ears.

She takes off running back to civilization, and I stay, we both can't make it, someone has to be the diversion. Firing two shots, one at the trees, and the other coming towards me with speed, I go further into the woods.

I hear her calling for me, but I keep moving. 

 

AMARA

He said, "we" run like hell on three, and doing as instructed, two shots later, he's not by my side or behind me. "Dom...!"

There's no reply, except the sound of something large heading in my direction. My heart working in overdrive, I make my way quickly away from my pursuer. It's quicker, materializing right in front me, causing me to come to an abrupt stop. 

Falling backwards, I hit my head hard on the ground, and the last thing that I see is a Yautja slowly stalking me, It's spear aimed at me.

Opening my eyes, I'm shocked to see the same Yautja, minus a body staring at me. Quickly throwing off the covering wrapped around me, I'm up in a flash, looking around. It's dark, a fire's going and footsteps coming towards me, I try to locate a place to hide.

"It's just me."

Oh my god, Da'sal!

Going to him, I throw my arms around him. " You need to stay out of the woods." He tells me.

"We have to find Dominic."

"He's dead."

"What, you saw this?"

"No, but the odds are not in his favor for survival, not with his mate going after him." He says, in reference to the dead Yautja.

"I've been watching them for awhile, practicing my stalking skills, and he's bad but she's worser, they enjoy inflicting pain on others."

"Still, we have to try."

"What did I say?"

"I don't care what you said, we're going to look for him."

"Are you going back to your people or not?" He asks, dismissively.

"No, I can't just leave him out there."

"Okay."

Relief, is followed by a stinging pain in my neck. "Sorry, but he's not worth it." Says Da'sal, as I struggle against the darkness, that tries to pull me into unconsciousness. "Da'sal..."

DOMINIC

What happened to the white light at the end of the tunnel? "Go into the light..." Isn't that what they tell the dead, on those paranormal shows? 

I'm waiting for instructions, what am I supposed to do?


	10. Vata III

Naidka has the gall to make demands, trade Amara for the ooman, Amara's ooman. 

Now, she should have known better... 

The half-breed caused an uproar, bringing her back here. I had no choice but to detain him. 

"You'll release him, if it wasn't for him, I wouldn't be alive, he saved me."

He'd killed Bahn, and I'm appreciative of what he did for Amara, but he should have stayed hidden. Instead, he ventured into the ooman camp with her, where the hunters had gathered to search for her. They'd have ended him on sight, if I hadn't of been there.

Unconscious in his arms, my heart literally plummeted to my feet. Relieved that she was alive, I thanked him, before calling for him to be confined. Sending word to my brother, he responded, leading the hunters in the search for Naidka. 

"You're not going to kill him, he's important to me, you can't."

"If you'd have been here, instead of disobeying me, this wouldn't have happened. This is your doing, he'll give his life, to protect the others.

"What, no... Vata you can't, please..."

"There's nothing to be done about it, his fate is sealed." Hurt and then anger play across her face, before she slowly makes her way past me. " What about Dominic, any news on him."

"No."

I have her guarded, followed and watched for her protection, and also because she's not to be trusted. Roaming freely, she'll get herself into trouble, trying to help someone else.

I can't help but to wonder, if being with one of our females, would be as much trouble as my ooman mate. 

 

Chained, he's brought to me, insignificant in size, compared to the guards at his side. "Leave us."

They do as commanded, his gaze never leaves mine, as I make my inspection of him. I'd saw the markings on her body, the bite marks, no one else would dare touch her.

"Why did you come here, you knew that it was unsafe."

"Amara's impulsive, doesn't seem to worry about the consequences."

I can't stop the small smile, following his analysis of her. He's right, she's quick to act, and the results are often disastrous.

"I did it for her, she would have went after her human mate, knowing that the chances of him being alive weren't good. I had to know that she was safe."

"Her safety cost you a great deal." 

"I accept responsibility for my decision."

"What is it about her, that compels one to blindly follow her, and another to take chances with his life, to ensure her safety?"

"Why would you ask me something, that you already know the answer to?" He inquires.

He loves her, a love that cost him his life. "Was it worth it?" 

"Loving her? Yes, it's a shame that I couldn't continue my legacy with her, but my time spent with her was well worth it."

"You do know who she is to me?"

"Of course, but being as how I'm to meet Cetanu soon, I should be able to speak freely."

He retains some aspects of our nature high handed, proud, brave, but his size is offensive. 

"Are the others like you, your height? Are there none of greater size?"

"For some reason, the gods have ruled against the half breeds, in the length category." He replies.

Then it's the god's will, that we dispose of these fraudulent duplicates of us.

"May you receive Cetanu with ease." I tell him.

"He'll be well received."

She's still not speaking to me, I'd gifted her with weapons constructed just for her, wrist blades, and a plasma gun, not even a thank you. Taking her to see some, of what the oomans consider the wonders of our planet, she's yet to show any enthusiasm.

Gigantic carnivorous plants, that she used for target practice, caves made of crystal, a forest where it rains gems, she gathered several large sacks of them, and my personal favorite, the city of Zhen, where the ancients live.

Our scholars, and geneticists, the oldest of our kind, the highest honor that one can achieve. We live long lives, and we live for the hunt, with the hopes that one day we can advance to ancient status. Most never make it to elder status, so ancient level is just a dream.

"The last time that I saw you, you were a little yautja. Now look at you, clan leader, your father must be proud." Says, Boroh.

He's one of the ancients, and a family friend. 

"I can only hope, that he's admiring me from table of the gods."

"I know that he is."

His atrention's drawn to Amara, before bowing slightly to her. "And who's this lovely creature, with sad eyes?"

"My mate Amara."

"Your mate? Good, maybe you can usher in a new way of thinking, as your elder father's attempted to do. The Vohtou clan's in desperate need of a revision."

Leaving Amara poring over a virtual educational text of our history, I let Boroh give me an examination, where he feeds my body nutrients to boost my vitality.

"I'm here for more than just a friendly visit."

"Everyone who comes here, is here for something other than just a visit."

"I want you to infuse her, with our blood."

"We don't do that anymore, it's forbidden to give the oomans the gift of long life, you know this."

"I ask out of desperation, she's not happy with me."

"She's a female, are they ever truly happy? No matter what we do for them, it's never enough."

"She wants me to give her children, and if this is what will make her happy, then I'll honor her request."

My words are followed by a long silence, before he prepares a tube.

"I hope that you'll succeed, where your elder father failed."

"He didn't fail, he has a whole clan of half breeds, stemmed from his seed." I state.

"He failed in getting the clan to accept, the unification of ooman and yautja blood."

The tube suctioning my blood leaves me weak, to the point of unconsciousness.


	11. Amara / Vata

Waking up, the sun's shining brightly in my face, and turning over I'm alone. The hundreds of pillows and fluffy soft coverings on the floor, threaten to lull me back to sleep. 

The last thing that I remember, is watching a video on the yautja early civilization. Stretching, I feel amazing, newly born, energized...

Going for a swim, the yautja guards watching aren't fazed, when I strip down to nothing, and enter the water. Doing a few laps, something peculiar happens... the noises, the sounds all around me becomes louder, the dirt, the trees, flowers, the scents are overwhelming.

Basking in these new sensations, I leave the water, and the light breeze from the air, arouses a sexual need within me.

My fingers lightly caressing my body, I've never felt so alive. The two yautja's glance at each other, before returning their attention back to me.

Something's not right, but I don't care, this feels so good. Leaving my discarded clothing, I make my way back to the yautja community. 

 

Vata shows no emotions, when I enter the ceremonial chamber, where he spends most of his time with the elders, and clan members.

A collective silence at my entrance, they're not perturbed by my nakedness. "What did you do to me?" I ask, my hands still roaming my body.

A wave of his hand, and they all exit, without a word. Beckoning me to him, I hesitantly make my way to him. Pulling me onto his lap, my hands immediately go to his body, wandering his muscled arms and chest.

The moisture pooling in between my thighs, it's been awhile, and my body's in dire need of his. Lightly kissing his neck, before moving lower, my hands end their search at his loin cloth.

His large hands moving slowly down my body, leaves a hot blaze in their wake. My body trembling with need, I want him to punish me. 

Leading him to a shrine, I lay over it, legs spread, a peace offering to him. A hand on my back, another on my hips, his sex invades my center.

Loving the pressure of his length filling my essence, I open wider to allow him to go deeper. The steady beat of his pounding and the clap of my ass bouncing off of his body, I grip the shrine tightly, an attempt at controlling my orgasm.

"Stop..." I manage breathily.

His response is to increase his speed, a constant hard torturous pull of my hips, that sends a never-ending wave after wave of pleasure through my body.

"Vata..."

My body, unable to handle anymore of the gratification, that his manhood is offering up, I surrender to my passion. The last of the orgasm shaking my body, I go to my knees to please him.

Unable to take all of him into my mouth, I stroke his length, from my mouth to his sack. Twisting my wrist on the way down, has the desired effect, a loud intake of breath, and even louder exhaling of breath, as the tip of his member touches the back of my throat.

His sounds of satisfaction, excites and encourages my stimulating performance. His breathing's increased, and I'm roughly pulled away from my task. 

Lifted, so that my legs straddle his waist, he enters me quickly, his nails digging into my skin, as he thrusts furiously into my core. My walls contracting, there's a sharp pain in my shoulder, as he releases his seed into my womb.

Examing my shoulder, the wounds have healed quickly. Matching marking sets on both shoulders... "Sweet baby Jesus..." What is this, a competition?

A buzzing similar to bees, diverts me from my inspection, and going outside, a small gatheri g of females discuss the prisoner.

Da'sal... he's escaped! My heart's overjoyed, all that's left is Dominic. Noticing my watch of them, they disperse, quietly going about their business.

Coming up behind me, Vata's mandibles gently clasp my neck, before releasing me. A kiss, that's erotically stimulating.

"You didn't tell me that Da'sal escaped."

"I released him."

Embracing him, I bury my face in his neck. "Thank you..." I whisper.

"It's worth it, to see you smile again."

"I love you..."

"I love you too."

 

VATA

I don't have the heart to tell her, what I think has happened to her ooman. Or what is happening to him, Naidka left an arm for us, and another demand.

I know her better than anyone and so I set out on my own to put an end to all of this. Amara and my child won't be safe, until she's gone. 

Venturing deep into the forest, I wait, knowing that she's watching me.

"I said her, not you!"

"Face me, if you win, who's to stop you from going after her, no one will care."

I receive silence, before she comes into view.

"Where's the ooman?"

"Here..."

"Release him, you have no use of him."

"I can't, he's dead."

I don't care for him, but Amara does, and she'll be hurt. "Prove it."

Disappearing into the bushes, a body's tossed at my feet. Concluding my inspection, daggers are thrown at Naidka. Dodging them, we're both surprised, and the source is even more surprising.

Amara...


	12. Amara IV

The pain's unbearable... the sight of his body lying at Vata's feet, bruised, beaten a missing body part... Anger takes over, and I attack, my daggers missing their mark. The female comes for me, anger distorting her features, making her a frightful monster.

That look would have unnerved me, if I wasn't pissed and hell bent on killing the bitch. Taking aim, she's fast eluding my plasma gun, running for me at full speed, Vata doesn't catch up to her in time. I receive a hit, that sends me backwards, through the air. The wind knocked out of me, I'm slow to rise, shaking the hit off.

Recovery is quick, my strength returning as if I wasn't just hit by, what felt like a truck. A kicked to the stomach, topples me...

"This is what you chose, weakness..." She spits out.

The pain leaves as quickly as it came, and I get off a shot, taking an arm. Her howl's amplified, and hurts my ears. Protecting them from the noise, that gives me a headache, Vata has a hold of her.

She struggles, but is unable to free herself from his grasp. "Let her go." I tell him.

"Yes, release me so that I can end her, the way that I did him."

A recording's played of his last moments, his agony, his pain, his terror...

"You bitch..." I state, unable to stop the tears, the heartbreak.

A small chuckle from her, and something within me snaps. I take her head. Vata's surprised at the explosion, her blood splattering onto him.

"A warning, next time..." He says, coming to me.

I miss my friend, he didn't deserve what happened to him, and all because of me. It's been sixteen weeks, and the memory of him, still brings me to tears. "I understand that you're still adjusting to your loss, but it's not good for the little one." Says Vata, gathering me into his arms. His hand going to my stomach, a round tight ball, I nod my agreeance.

Try as I might, i'm unable to stop the tears, and drawing me even closer to him, I hold tightly to him. "Try not to think about it."

We've made it through the worst, our next obstacle is the tribe. My pregnancy has brought about challenges, and threats, that Vata has valiantly faced.

He doesn't let me out of his sight, I'm with him everywhere that he goes.

"We cannot continue like this, as the triber leader, you..."

"I set the laws, I lead us." Interjects, Vata.

As my pregnancy advances, the elders grow increasingly unsettled. 

"Yes, but we the tribe, have a say in matters that concerns the tribe."

Tired of their bickering, and their "concerns" about my child, I exit the room, and head outside. The sun's high in the sky, and the air free of smog and chemicals, is refreshing. 

Taking a deep breath, my me time's interrupted by the sound of something small landing nearby.

Looking for the offender, a rock comes flying past my feet. Searching for the culprit, a face peers back at me from the woods.

Smiling in recognition, he beckons me to come to him.

His home's far past the woods, and a great distance from the tribe. It takes a day and a half to get there. 

I should have alerted Vata, as to my intentions, but he wouldn't have let me go. I didn't know that it was this far away.

It's a large one story home that's still being constructed, cozy and inviting. 

"Where did you get the furnishings?" I inquire, stretching out on the soft couch.

"Aduih had them made for me."

"Mmm... that was nice of him." I murmur, lying back, eyes closed.

I must have dozed off, as I'm awakened by Da'sal, gently shaking me.

"I have a bath ready for you."

Helping me up, I follow him to a room, with a bathtub the size of a indoor swimming pool.

"Wow... you spared no expenses, this is beautiful..."

An all white room, it's hard to distinguish where the walls end and the floor begins.

Letting him guide me, I undress and slowly enter the warm water. Relaxing back against the edge, the water's disrupted as he joins me.

We're both silent, enjoying the tranquility, the peacefulness of the hot steam, and the quietness.

"What were you doing in the woods, so close to the tribe?" 

I ask, finally able to think straight.

"Aduih was supposed to bring you to meet with me, but the tribe leader made that impossible, keeping you close."

"Aduih's his brother, he wouldn't betray Vata."

"Why do you see it as a form of betrayal, aren't we friends?"

His small smirk, at my blush, causes me to look away.

Da'sal's more than just a friend, that night at the hot springs, I let him explore my body in ways, that Vata has yet to touch me.

The memory of his tongue, worshiping my flower, crying out his name, as his slow teasing, forced me to submit to the orgasms vibrating throughout my body. 

Betrayal of the highest kind, was done by me. Yet, and even when Da'sal moves closer to me, I let him touch my stomach.

His mandibles making contact with my neck, there's a light pinch, before his hand moves lower into the water.

Spreading my legs in anticipation, I let him touch me, as only a lover can touch me.

"I've missed you."

Holding onto him, as the pressure of his hand, on my bud creates a tightening, a building of pleasure...

"I want to taste you."

"Yes..."

My body reacting to his teasing, I try to squeeze my legs together, to stop him.

"No." He whispers, keeping my legs apart.

His fingers continue their sexual assault, as I try to flee from the oncoming release. 

My orgasm cresting, he holds me in place, and unable to stop it, I surrender to the crashing of the waves, shaking my body.


	13. Vata IV

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Semi moon cycle is 6 months  
> Full moon cycle is 1 year

Aduih refused to tell me where she was, only that she was with him.

She's taken another mate, the half breed. 

"Your allegiance should be to me."

"It is."

"Then why are you protecting him?"

"I find favor in him, he's honorable, kind, and his love for her is genuine."

We keep more than one wife, but the women keeping more than one mate is foreign to us.

"If you don't accept her mate, tell her and if she refuses to let him go. you let her go."

I cannot... he knows this, my brother the peacekeeper.

"Enough blood has been shed, what do you think will happen if you attack him?"

I'll kill him. and lose her.

"Either you accept him, or you don't. Now, if you would like to get this handled today, I'll take you to her.

 

Her surprise turns to fear, at the sight of me. He'd welcomed me into his home, a dwelling similar to the buildings that the oomas live in.

All parties remain standing, I can scent her fear. He takes her hand to reassure her, a glance at the offending body part, and she releases him.

"Vata, what are you doing here?"

"I should ask you the same thing."

"I came to see a friend."

"I love you Amara, don't make me hurt you."

"He knows that Da'sal's claimed you as his mate." Says, Aduih.

"And you're here to challenge my claim?"

Everyone's quiet, awaiting my response.

"No, I'm here to negotiate."

Aduih immediately leads a confused Amara from the building, as I take a seat.

"She loves us both, and we love her. You could have fully claimed her, and she would be carrying your child, why didn't you?"

"I know, and accept my place."

"You wouldn't want to be the alpha mate?"

"Of course, but you took her to mate first, I couldn't possibly be the alpha, unless that's what she wanted."

Aduih's right, he appears to honorable and genuine.

"This is going to take some time, getting used to."

"I understand."

I make no demands of her time, she's free to see him as she pleases. My only request is that she ingest a plant, meant for infertility, once a semi moon cycle.

We're to not lie with our mates, while they carry a little one, and as he and I both desire many little ones, this is going to be a task. Bedding her once a full moon cycle doesn't work for me.

The tribe hasn't demanded that I relinquish my claim as clan leader. I had to take a few heads though, as a few rose up to challenge me.

My choice to mate and breed an ooman, was seen as a sign of weakness. I had to let all know, that weakness wasn't in my blood.

Amara's happy, I'm happy, and any day now, I expect my son to join us, on the outside.

It's been one issue after another, ever since I met my ooman mate. She was supposed to be my first kill, but she wasn't worthy of the kill. As it turns out, she was worthy of my love.

I hope that you enjoyed my story, please checkout my other FanFics and original works for free on Google Books, and Inkitt! 

Thanks for reading!


End file.
